A broken wristwatch, peppermints, and a hug that goes too far
by AniSeanna
Summary: A broken wristwatch, peppermints, and a hug that goes too far. what kind of story will that be? Kyouten warning Yaoi dont like don't read birthday fanfic for Naemane


since my dear friend here on FF birthday is this week i decide to make a little fanfic for her :D

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAEMANE i hope you like this little present

sorry for any grammar mistakes enjoy the story.

* * *

A broken wristwatch, peppermints, and a hug that goes too far.

This story started on just a normal afternoon practice. The sun was shining and no clouds to be seen at all. "All right time to end the practice." Endou-katoku shouted across the field and everybody made a happy reply they had been working hard this practice. Even if the tournament had ended they still give all their might in training. The managers gave everyone their bottle with water. "Thanks Aoi" I said. She smiled "No need to Tenma." And she went to Shinsuke. I walked to my bag as I see a note sticking out one of the side pockets. I unfold it and read it but so that no one else can read along with me._ Can you meet me at riverbank within an hour after practice? Tsurugi_. It was only this one sentence but it made my heart drop one beat. I look at Tsurugi from the corner from my eye and he just look the other way while rubbing his face with a towel. Suddenly my phone makes some noise and I fish it out of my bag and see Aki-nee calling. "Hello Aki-nee" I say picking up the phone. "Hello Tenma can you do something for me." "Of course" I say but then it came popping up in my mind that I only have one hour. "What is it." I say. "Can you pick up something from the watchmaker for me and from the grocery." "Sure I'm on my way."

* * *

As I'm dressed I say everyone goodbye and take one look at Tsurugi as I walk by. He looks back at me for a second before he continue to change his clothes.

A half an hour left on the clock. I found what I needed in the grocery and now I walk in the Watchmaker shop. The owner give a look at the door as the bell rings. "Good afternoon I came to pick up the order from the name Kino." I say. The old woman nod and start to search in the drawers under the desk. "Dear do you know where we put the watch labeled Kino." she looks at me with a smile. "Please sit down we'll find him soon." She says. I sit down and watch them search through the shop. I start to feel nervous, please God don't let it be lost.

It seems that destiny hates me. Did the watchmaker finally found the good one isn't it mended. The time that I got out of that shop I was a quarter past the time I should meet with Tsurugi and it took me another quarter of an hour to come there. I pat from the running and I see it deserted and the courage sank to the floor. How could I even think that maybe he would wait another half an hour. I clinch my teeth and run towards home drop the stuff on the kitchen table and go to bed without eating anything. I squish my pillow and try not to cry. I made him mad at me and disappointed. Live is so unfair. I think he will not even talk to me tomorrow.

* * *

And I was right he tried to avoid me this morning during practice. And I was too scared to walk up to him. The only thing he did was stare at me once with a look between hurt/disappointed and mad.

I walk in the corridors deep in thought and eating some peppermints that I had to get from the grocery yesterday. I walk around the corner bumping into someone and falling on the ground and I choke on the peppermint in my mouth and start coughing like an idiot. "Watch your step fool." The other said angrily. I look up to his face and my cheeks burn up. "S-sorry Tsurugi" I said. "You" he said alone and walked further. "Tsurugi wait." I said and stand up and ran after him. But I didn't notice he stopped on his track turning around so I bumped into him again cause us both falling on the floor. Me on top of Tsurugi.

"What do you want now" he said. Staring at me with so angry face that tears are formed in the corner of my eyes. "Why are you crying" he said with a gentler tone "I am so sorry from yesterday. I really wanted to come but then I had to do something for aki-nee and it took way too much time and when I got at the riverbank you were already gone. And I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me." I rattle with some sniffs in between. The last sentence is not more than a whisper. "I'm sorry too and I'm not mad at you." He said stroking some stray hairs out of my face. Then he realized what he was doing and turn red. "Tsurugi" I say and hug him with all my might burying my face in his chest. "Matsukaze" he said with a trembling voice. As I look up to his face he blushes even more. And I look to his lips which he pressed hard on each other. I really want to kiss them now. And I just do it. He is just gob smacked at my action but let it happen to him. He even answered it in which I was startled. Now we just look at each other smiling and understanding each other without a word. I break the silence with a big smile on my face. "I should get off now right?"

The end


End file.
